Harry Potter 44
by CatWriter
Summary: Harry is awakened in his bedroom on Privet Drive by a beautiful woman he's never seen before who is she what does she want. Possible slash in the future. Read this you may like.


**Harry Potter: 44**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry and crew but I sure do wish I did._

**_Summary: a beautiful woman awakens Harry in his bedroom on Privet Drive_**_. Who is she and what does she have to do with our hero. Slash maybe later on, but haven't decided yet. Read though I think you might like it. _

"Wake up sleepy head." Said a woman's voice.

Harry Potter turned over, he was tired, he spent the entire previous day working in the garden and now he just wanted to sleep for as long as possible. He had been back on Privet Drive for a month and for that month it was nothing but back braking labor and too few scant meals. Right now, his tired body and mind just wanted to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey" said the woman's voice again.

At the mention of food his empty stomach growled, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep on, the voice wasn't his Aunt's so he didn't care who it was. If it was death eater than kill him now or let him sleep, he was too tired to care which.

"All right Harry, get up! I don't have all day, and I do have other messes to clean up so get up right now young man!" the woman's voice yelled. Harry still refused to move or even open his eyes as he held them tightly closed.

"All right I tried being nice." The woman waved her hand and Harry's bed flipped over Harry fell to the floor hard and the bed landed on top of him, mattress, box spring, frame and all.

"What the...!!"

"Ah good, I see you've finally decided to wake up Harry. Honestly, I've had an easier time waking a troll. Well anyway, I have a lot too do and I simply must get you straight before I can continue down my list.

Harry dug himself out of the upturned bed then went for his glasses and wand, which were in the usual place by on the bed stand. When he retrieved his wand he pointed at the woman. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Give me that!" the woman said and the wand flew to her hand. "Harry, I really don't have time to play with you today." Harry looked at the woman for the first. She was beautiful, dressed in dark blue boot cut denim jeans that had stars on them that actually twinkled like Dumbledore's eyes. She wore a white peasant blouse that hung off her shoulders, and she had dark skin, obviously someone of African decent, she had white hair though, a pure white, that didn't come from age, and crystal clear blue eyes. She looked to be about twenty-four years old, and some of her facial features seemed Asian others seemed European, she was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Oh, fine will go through the steps in the process, honestly must we do this every time we meet. Then again I suppose so for you this is the first time. And no you haven't been obliviated before." Said the woman in answer to the question she knew was forming in his mind.

"My name is Skye. I'm a fixer. It is my job to fix some of the problems that come up from time to time in the running of the multiverse. Now I'm not the only fixer, though I tell you sometimes it feel like it, especially with my workload, but I am the one assigned to your case."

"Multiverse, you mean like in science fiction and in the comic books? And what do you mean 'fixer'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, like in the science fiction and the comic books, and by fixer I mean I'm a person who tries to keep the various universes from accidentally blowing themselves up and if they do to make sure they don't take out several other universes with them. I also straighten up messes like the one you are in, it's not your fault but from time to time when dealing with an infinite set like the multiverse sometimes a few of the piece get put in the wrong place, in this case you."

"I don't understand?" Harry said as he sat on the floor, dazed by what she was saying and wishing Hermione were there.

Skye waved her hand and Harry's bed righted itself, and even made the sheets, since he didn't have a blanket. "Honestly this set of Dursleys is low, not the lowest mind you, and those you don't ever want to meet. Vile creatures they are, the things they did to you…" Skye shivered at the thought.

"Sets of Dursleys?" Harry was starting to get it. He used to read Dudley's old comic books when he through them out, not having the sense to save them as collectibles, if something wasn't brand new to Dudley, it had no value. So Harry would fish them out the refuse and read them in his cupboard. His favorite was X-Men and marvel comics though he did like Teen Titans and Wonder Woman though Dudley only read Wonder Woman to see her in the costume. The theory of multi- universes were widely used by both Marvel and DC Comics so Harry had some idea of what the woman was talking about, but to find that it was real was what hard for him to deal with it. Multiple copies of the Dursleys… the thought was horrible enough, but they could actually be worse? That was the stuff of nightmare. Then he thought multiples of Ron, Hermione and everyone…including Voldemort!!! And HIMSELF!!! He felt light headed at this.

Skye stood and waited patiently for Harry to process the information he'd been given, it was a bit much, to say the least and when she was clued in it took her a few to days to grasp the idea, but then on her world they didn't have comics and science fiction, which of course now were two of her favorite things.

She waved her hand a lovely little coffee table appeared at the foot of Harry's bed with a nice French bistro chair and an elegant looking tea service with tea, scones and sandwiches. "Would like something to eat, I guess I can take the time to do this proper I suppose, you are usually a good kid when I come to see you." Said Skye as she sat in the bistro chair she conjured and poured herself a cup of tea. Harry's stomach grumbled and death eater or not he didn't like being this hungry, the Dursleys hadn't allowed him to eat for a week. He sat at the end of his bed and poured himself a cup of tea and dove into the sandwiches like a starving man, which at this point he actually was. The sandwich was exactly how he likes it. Roast beef sandwich with Romaine lettuce, red onions, pickles, jalapeno peppers and extra mayo, no mustard all on a sweet French roll.

"How did you know this was how I like my sandwich?" he asked curiously.

"Remember you aren't the first 'you' I've met and there is a such thing as a universal constant you know. Which are certain things that from universe to universe identify you as Harry Potter, even more than that famous scar of yours. Like your preference for a sandwich made this way." Skye said with a smile.

Harry didn't care the sandwich was perfect and it was his favorite brand tea. He ate in silence while Skye quietly drank her tea and nibbled a scone. "Feel better, Harry?" Skye asked.

"Much better. So what bring you here?" Harry said as he leaned back with the first full belly he's had since school let out for the summer hols.

"Well, it's been discovered that this is not your world, so I'm to remove you and put the proper Harry here."

"WHAT!?" Harry said.

"Well, you are Harry Potter of Earth 44, this is Earth 444, so I'm going to put that Harry Potter here and you will go to the other Earth. Simple yes?"

"But what about my friends, the prophecy, the people who've died because of me?" Harry said nearly yelling. Then he stopped and listened for his Uncle to come storming in.

"Don't worry about the Dursleys, Harry I've put this room outside of time when I decided to do this properly; you can be as loud as you want and take as much time as you want, we are still one minute and 10 seconds before your sixteenth birthday." Said Skye. "As for your questions, well the prophecy wasn't about you, it was about the Harry of this Earth, so it still applies which is why you have to go, you are not designed to battle this Voldemort, if you stay more people will die. Now before you get consumed with guilt over Sirius and Cedric and I can tell you that they would have died even if the original Harry for this world was here, it was simply their time, but from this point, this is the crucial turning point for the Harry of this world, things are no longer set, he will have to come into his powers on his own and prepare for the final battle with Voldemort. A battle you had no hope of winning since you are not designed to be the equal of the Voldemort of this world. If it makes you feel any better the Voldemort of your world didn't use Horcruxes, so you won't have to hunt them down."

"If the Voldemort of my world didn't use Horcruxes how did he survive, the rebound of his killing curse?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well, when Voldemort came after you on your world, the curse rebounded and destroyed his body; however he didn't come alone. He brought a dementor with him. Once his body was destroyed the dementor didn't let his soul pass, it devoured him. Voldemort soul was too powerful for the dementor and it took his soul thirteen years to fully overtake the dementor, then in your fourth year, after capturing you in the final stage of the tri-wizard tournament, he used a ritual similar to the one he used here to resurrect himself. He used your blood, his father's bone, Wormtail's hand and the body of the dementor he possessed to become a half human and half-dementor and therein theory immune to death since dementors are of death itself. However the prophecy stills that you had the power to destroy him so it's kill or be killed again I'm afraid." Said Skye sadly.

"How did this world's Harry and I get switched?" Asked Harry.

"Ah well, that was a fluke, see this Earth and Earth 44 are very close in resonance. The killing curse and rebound happened on both earths at the same time, this is really rare actually, I mean most happen on the same day but at different times all it takes is a 1000th of second to create the variant, don't worry about the variant issue, it's far too complicated to explain, but anyway, in your case and the other Harry's case the both curses and rebounds were at the EXACT SAME TIME down to the millionth of a second, I mean EXACT!!! This caused a resonance in the walls between universes and for that moment a hole opened and you two simply fell into each other's universe. You literally passed right through each other and landed exactly were the other was, it was so quick that no one noticed. Until one of the universe checkers noticed that your vibration with this universe was a hair out of line, and being as anal retentive as the universe checkers are, she investigated and low and behold you don't belong on this world. I suppose it's good she found out before you got into the final battle with Voldemort because there was no way in hell you could have won."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Harry asked.

"Well as I've said, you aren't designed for this Voldemort. For this Voldemort you have to have a Horcrux in your scar, well, you don't. Yes, you get the visions, and yes you did get the parseltongue from him but the Horcrux in the scar is in this world's Harry, it happened a minute before you two were switched. Voldemort figured to hide the last Horcrux in your dead body figuring no one would think to dig you up to get it, he didn't expect Harry to survive. The reason you get the visions and the parseltongue ability is because of a residue that you received from the Horcrux in your counterpart, as I said you two passed through each other, it allowed you to become mentally linked to his Voldemort as your counterpart would have been and your counterpart is linked to your Voldemort. By the way, when you get to your Earth, you will still be linked to a Voldemort however it will be your own not this one since that link can't transverse universes. You are linked to your Voldemort because of a parting shot from Voldie before the dementor ate him, his soul ran into your body, your soul developed attuned itself to his in that instant and copied some of his abilities. Including the parseltongue among others that you can't access on this world. Plus you have your own unique heritage that is waiting to awaken when you turn sixteen."

"Uhh.. Don't you mean seventeen?" Said Harry.

"Different universe, different rules on some things, sport, and in your home universe genetic inheritance kick in at sixteen, so that your parents have time to train you before you are an adult or something like that."

"Wait, if the Voldemort I'm supposed to fight is part Dementor, is that why I as able to make a patronus when I was 13?" Harry asked starting to put things together.

"Yes! It's part of you being built to be the equal of the Voldemort of Earth 44. You have other abilities as well, but this Dumbledore was afraid that maybe Voldemort put one of the Horcruxes in this world's Harry and if it was the last Horcrux than this world Harry could be corrupted into becoming the next dark lord after the defeat of Voldemort. Frankly I think that's an unfounded fear but he does have an entire world to think about not just you, its unfair though. Still, if what he has done is wrong he'll be held accountable for it at some point."

"What is Earth 44 like?" Harry asked. Finding that he didn't really mind leaving this world. It would have a Harry Potter so he's not really deserting it, and he's ready for a change even though it probably won't be much of one since the worlds are supposedly so close.

"Well, on your Earth, your parent didn't die the that Halloween…"

to be continued…

I hope you like. Leave a review and I'll write more, if not I'll stop it here. Feel free to read my other stories. I know I've been lagging in updating the others but hey, crap happens and to me apparently a lot. Don't worry I am planning to update everything this month and then do updates MONTHLY. Have a nice day and review if you want to read more of this story.

Catwriter.


End file.
